C 447
447: Moves the mountain Li Qi Ye this saying made Qiurong Wanxue smile bitterly, regarding their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan, even if general treasure, that was very good treasure, in God Item as for legend, she cannot think. However, Qiurong Wanxue has believed choice of Li Qi Ye , said: „How now should we do?” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „In five corners separately five mountains in this piece of desert, so long as advances the center five mountains, it can open this piece of desert. After desert opens, there is treasure, looked at the luck of various people.” Li Qi Ye is so familiar, making Qiurong Wanxue visit him saying: „You did not say that hasn't come Fengdu City?” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „If I said that I have come, as Clan Head you, will make me come? The words that I have not misread, Clan Head Qiurong is terribly suspicious and fearful, had suspected I harbor evil intentions to you.” By a Li Qi Ye so saying, Qiurong Wanxue face one red, this made this refined mature woman augment three points of flavor, just like was the thoroughly ripe honey peach, soon dropped the water leakage to come general. „Cracks a joke.” Li Qi Ye smiles, said: „Do not take seriously.” In fact he has not blamed the meaning of Qiurong Wanxue, after all she as Clan Head, does this is also natural. Qiurong Wanxue aerobic had not stared Li Qi Ye one, said: „If you are not suspicious, will make the human be terribly suspicious and fearful?” Her manner, making mature refined her also many flavor of three points of concubine. Li Qi Ye smiles, said: „Walks, we found five mountains, pushes them in the same place, looks that this time we can run upon transport greatly.” Li Qi Ye and Qiurong Wanxue seek finally in this piece of broad desert, quick had been found a mountain by them, this mountain is not big, can only say that is ordinary mountain that's all, what is only different is this mountain is all over the body pitch-black. „We push.” Found a mountain, Qiurong Wanxue said busily. Li Qi Ye shakes the head saying: „You push motionless, you were good with me. Gives me Protector, in order to avoid some people cherish illegally.” Saying, his both hands according to mountain massif. „Walking” Li Qi Ye deeply shouted inspired, blood energy tumbled, sinks to drink one, was promoting this mountain by the biggest strength. By Li Qi Ye cultivation, moves the mountain but actually sea, that is not a difficult matter, a not too big nor too small mountain, regarding him is light as a swan's feather, even can say that his hand can raise. However, this mountain is very heavy, even if Li Qi Ye is pushing it by the biggest strength, it also skids that's all. Trades to do is the ordinary mountain peak, was so pushed by Li Qi Ye , only feared that all of a sudden was already pushed to fly the horizon. „Roll Roll Roll (sound effect)” under promotion of Li Qi Ye , entire mountain skids, it along a strange path glide, the good Xiangshan foundation to install the guide rail to be the same unexpectedly. Qiurong Wanxue follows close on busily in Li Qi Ye behind, she does not dare to fall in careless, lets loose Divine Consciousness , looking around all around, vigilant alert, to fear that some people profit from another's strife. However, nobody chooses this mountain pass luckily, entire desert also only then their that's all. „Roll Roll Roll (sound effect)” under Li Qi Ye promotes, this mountain slides to the desert center along certain path . Moreover the speed is not fast. At this time, Qiurong Wanxue also understands why others did not choose this mountain pass, the Li Qi Ye strength she personally saw, pinches dead Royal Noble such as to pinch the dead ant cricket, now promotes this mountain is not being that easy, if made her push, she was pushes absolutely motionless. „Roll Roll Roll (sound effect)” Li Qi Ye pushes this mountain to slide toward the desert center, this mountain far exceeds the imagination of person heavily, trades to be other people only to fear that is hard is competent, the even if Li Qi Ye strength is astonishing, this regarding him is also not a small challenge. As Li Qi Ye has proceeded to push, when advanced 50% distances this mountain, Li Qi Ye has sweated profusely, many times his whole body has not soaked. „Puts to rest a meeting.” Sees Li Qi Ye to be tired gasps for breath, Qiurong Wanxue cared that said. Li Qi Ye pushes while shakes the head, said: „This is incorrect, if you drop, it will slide the home position, that is Bai Gong, you must advance the desert center it, otherwise, you can never collect five mountains.” Li Qi Ye such saying, Qiurong Wanxue was moved, no wonder others are not willing to choose this mountain pass, Doesn't said is she, even if regarding the Ancient Saint powerhouse was also an enormous challenge. Li Qi Ye has this strength eventually, although this mountain is heavy incomparable, but, under his insistence, advanced the desert center finally. When this mountain was advanced the desert center by Li Qi Ye , hears „” one, probably had anything to lock this mountain, Li Qi Ye loosened the hand at this time. At this time, Li Qi Ye has really knocked up, the whole body soaks, just like fishes to be the same from the water, the station is hard came to a stop. „You are all right.” Qiurong Wanxue in great surprise, busy was grasps to hit staggering Li Qi Ye , was worried to ask. Li Qi Ye gasped for breath, said: „First makes me lie down is resting, really has knocked up, this gadget indeed is a challenge.” Qiurong Wanxue busy grasps him, found a safe place to sit, some little time, Li Qi Ye then started to restore blood energy. „Feels how is it?” Felt Li Qi Ye blood energy to backflow like the tide, Qiurong Wanxue then relaxed, cared that asked. Li Qi Ye shows the smiling face, ease comfortable, enjoys said: „Is very comfortable, sleeping peacefully beautiful woman bosom, this indeed is comfortable, many rests were again good.” Qiurong Wanxue recovers, immediately face is red, at this time she is holding Li Qi Ye tightly, two person very intimate . Moreover, Li Qi Ye at this time head rest her ****, even has buried in the gully, appearance that a school enjoys satisfied. „You” Qiurong Wanxue shame and air/Qi, wants to push out Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye beckons with the hand lightly, stops her, said with a smile: „Do not be angry, Qiurong, if my sincerity must occupy you to be cheap, with this method, regarding me, is really degrading in me. My sincerity must enjoy this beautiful woman to be lucky in love, I can receive you directly, has a thorough understanding of you, making you be resigned, when my woman, I have this self-confident and assurance. Relax, this is only cracks a joke, small affective tone that's all, has not profaned your meaning lightly.” Saying, the head rest her was standing tall and erect plentifully ****, a school relaxed comfortable, enjoyed satisfied, although he indeed was the head rest her twin peaks, but, manner nature, not the meaning of dreadful light profaning. The Qiurong Wanxue time is speechless, some little time, she said: „Are you such arrogant have been absurd? You did not think were one rampantly too crazy?” „Some people have said me like this.” Li Qi Ye said with a smile: „Regarding me, I must fit out modestly, either I must become the hypocrite, either I am ten thousand Ancient Saint virtues, what a pity, my both are not. I have this strength, has this qualifications, this regarding me, is the ordinary matter, naturally, regarding others, my is rampant extremely arrogant.” „Big self-confidence.” Qiurong Wanxue ill-humoredly said: „Big of Nine Worlds, the powerhouse are innumerable, hidden dragons and crouching tigers, extremely in the self-confidence, is not a good deed.” „That is regarding others.” Li Qi Ye enjoys comfortably, smiles satisfied, said: „9 Heavens 10 Worlds, the powerhouse are innumerable, the invincible generation also has, but, this does not affect me. I am Li Qi Ye, this was enough.” Qiurong Wanxue stare blankly, „I am Li Qi Ye, this was enough”, this saying is ordinary, but, said in the Li Qi Ye mouth at this time is domineering is incomparable, was looks disdainfully simply 9 Heavens 10 Worlds, showed disdain for Eternal. These words, this enough explained all. Some little time, recovers, Qiurong Wanxue looks that smiles to lie in own cherishes, head rest oneself **** little man. But at this time, this little man eyes closed repose, on the face has the smiling face of tranquilly enjoying, as if all in society regarding him that calm. Looks at a little man, Qiurong Wanxue thinks so to stay, he was one riddle that made the human forever unable to completely understand, the whole person has filled mystically, as if made the human forever look not greasily general. Self-confident calm, ordinary profound, as if, this is at present the little man biggest charm, like the chapter of Grand Dao, has been full of the enticement, has been full of the attraction. Some little time, Qiurong Wanxue is gathering together the hair of this little man lightly, lightly is caressing his face, said slowly: „Actually are you who?” However, eyes closed repose Li Qi Ye shows the light smiling face, has not answered the Qiurong Wanxue issue. Finally, Li Qi Ye spent very big time to advance the desert center the five mountain peaks in desert finally, when these five mountain peaks collected in one. „Cameroon” the open area that a resonate sound, five mountain peaks gather round opens like Treasure Box unexpectedly, after opens in the sky, Li Qi Ye busy is looks, but, this inside air-to-air such as wild, anything does not have. „Was a pity, that thing not here.” Li Qi Ye looks at air-to-air such as wild open area, is disappointed, shook the head, the sigh said. Qiurong Wanxue saw that inside anything does not have, has disappointedly, she recovers, thinks that the Li Qi Ye words, asked: „What are you are seeking for?” Clearly, Li Qi Ye comes to something, this makes Qiurong Wanxue in the heart curious, is actually how is it thing can attract Li Qi Ye . Li Qi Ye visits her, said with a smile: „Do you want to know really?” „Said quickly.” Qiurong Wanxue glanced his one eyes, does not lose the charming, mature graceful bearing makes the human fall. Li Qi Ye smiled, said: „Told you also to might as well, the thing that I must look for was can turn on the First Ominous Grave key!” „First Ominous Grave key!” Qiurong Wanxue shakes, changes countenance incomparably, looks that Li Qi Ye suddenly cannot get back one's composure. Next